Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken
is a video game for the Super Famicom game console starring Mickey Mouse. It was published by Tomy on December 16, 1994 exclusively in Japan. Gameplay The player controls Mickey and his Balloon backpack machine that can use Water or Gas to Mickey's advantage, Water and Gas deals the same damage to enemies but they work in different aspects. Water can be used in different ways and that is: A trampoline when jumped on after you place one down by pressing Down meanwhile letting go of the Y button. You can cross Ice or Air obstacles with this and also break bricks/blocks that holds treasure. And lastly you can use it to toss against enemies in one direction only and that's forward. The Gas is the more useful weapon in the game and you can use it to get across pits or any kind of obstacles in your path. The earlier you let go of the gas from the point that the Gas meeter is completely filled the more boost you will get, you can just drop down if you don't move in any given direction but you can also fly in any given direction as well. The Gas can only be fired upwards, the more you charge the more straight the balloon will travel. Water mechanics are present a couple of times during the game witch will have its own air meter when drained deals damage to Mickey, You can swim by pressing B and using Gas to travel faster, Water will make you sink faster. There are treasure chests scattered around the six worlds for you to find, there is the Invincibility novelty Mickey cap that will make you invincible for a limited amount of time, you got two forms of Mickey currency (Mickey pouch & Mickey Token) both will add coins to you and over time give you an extra Try. You also got the Red mickey novelty toy witch will add 1-4 balloons to your life bar. The Mickey tour guide will give you one extra try. Plot Mickey has taken a trip to Tokyo Disneyland. But when he arrives, he finds out from Minnie that his friends have been kidnapped and the park has been hijacked by none other than Pete. Armed with nothing but a combo water/helium backpack and some balloons, Mickey must trek through the different sections of the park to rescue his friends, held captive in some of the park's most iconic attractions, and stop Pete. The six attraction levels consist of: # Pirates of the Caribbean # Big Thunder Mountain Railroad # Splash Mountain # The Haunted Mansion # Space Mountain # Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour See also *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/588488 Mickey's Great Adventure in Tokyo Disneyland] at GameFAQs *Super Famicom page pt-br:Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:1994 video games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Tokyo Disneyland